Code Geass: Euphemia of the Betrayal
by fallacies
Summary: In another universe, Lelouch and Nunnally's exile led Euphemia li Britannia to become just a little bit unbalanced ... A humorous open story concept. Feel free to continue! :D


**CODE GEASS :: Euphemia of the Betrayal  
or 'My Little Sister Can't Be Such A Bitch'**

An Open Story Concept  
by Fallacies

* * *

As a child, she had naively presumed that the safety and happiness she enjoyed were a sort of absolute, inalienable right. It never occurred to her that the world she lived in was nothing more than an illusion ― not until the assassination of Queen Marianne and the subsequent exile of her closest half-siblings.

The shock of losing her immediate family roused her to two truths ― first, that if she wished to obtain true security for herself and those she cared for, she would need to do so with her own two hands; and second, that her position as a princess of Britannia afforded her with no protection that couldn't be taken away by her father.

Still, so long as she was a member of the royal family, she was in a better position to defend herself than Lelouch and Nunnally. Her gifted brother was now no more than a powerless child, and her sister ... There were hushed whispers that the crippled girl was to be left to tender mercies of the pedophile warmonger who ruled Japan. For that alone, she would never forgive the yellow-skinned savages. Her siblings were beyond her reach for now, but she swore she would do everything in her power to protect them ― even if it meant killing her heart.

* * *

There were certain things she couldn't do as a princess, and one of them was inviting the attentions of her other siblings ― the majority of whom, she was disgusted to find, were ambitious creatures who wouldn't hesitate to sink a knife in her back if she got in the way of their agendas. Her sister Cornelia was an exception to the rule, but had a tendency to be overprotective; she doubted that the older girl would allow her to pursue her plans if they were known to her. No, she would secure her siblings' safety in utter secrecy, and that meant finding allies who would maintain confidence.

Her late mother, Theodosia li Britannia, had been the younger child of Count Johann Bradley, the hereditary head of the Order of the Knights Grausam ― a secretive unit outside the normal chain of command of the Imperial Armed Forces, rumored to carry out black operations on the orders of the Emperor himself. The July of 2009 a.t.b. found her at her grandfather's doorstep.

"You do not much resemble your sister," said the elderly man who sat behind the oak desk.

"I know," she replied.

"Should you choose to pick up the knife before you, I shall provide you with any aid that you require," he said. "However, know that in doing so, you will live by different rules ― walk by a different path. The unique solitude of a murderer shall be yours so long as you live. Do you accept irregardless?"

She did not reply. Without hesitation, she lifted the knife she had been offered.

"Very well," he said. There was nothing grandfatherly about his smile.

* * *

By September 10th, 2010 a.t.b., the hope that had driven her was buried in despair. The occupation government of the newly formed Area 11 gave no news of her brother and sister's survival, and she could only presume that her father had ordered them killed along with the Japanese. There was no resisting the unrelenting force that was Charles zi Britannia. Her thoughts turned to revenge.

Outwardly, she maintained the mask of the harmless, naive princess, but with each month that passed, it seemed a little more as if the abrasive, violent tomboy that had sprung full-grown from her grandfather's mind was who she truly was. The long pink hair she had been so proud of as a girl was now no more than a wig she wore over her short, orange pageboy cut, and the new dresses that she ordered were tailored to conceal her toned musculature.

She was academically untalented, and only average in the tactical aspects of warfare, but her grandfather's training focused her in her strengths ― physical combat and the devicing of Knightmare Frame. In these areas, her skills more than made up for her flaws, and deployment in live missions with the Knights Grausam allowed her to prove her worth. She experienced a distinct pleasure in crushing the filthy savages that dared challenge the Empire ― it was for their own good that they knew the deterrent that was fear.

* * *

In 2013, she took the life of a Britannian for the first time ― her cousin Luciano, who challenged her to a duel for the right to succeed the leadership of the Knights Grausam. Before he died, she castrated him. His screams were surprisingly arousing.

"Do you feel any regrets?" asked her grandfather.

"No," she said. "Fucker made the mistake of implyin' that I was unfit to lead 'cause of my sex. He was an arrogant prick who deserved to be put in his place."

"You didn't think of him as family?"

"My only surviving family is my sister Cornelia."

Her grandfather began to laugh.

* * *

'Luciana Bradley,' the Vampiress of Britannia. That was what they called her now.

It was not a name or title that she liked in particular, but in the two years since her debut and formal enlistment with the Imperial Armed Forces, she'd trained herself to answer the former instinctively. The latter had stuck to her like a stray piece of duct tape ― an unforeseen consequence of her rather brutal style of Knightmare Frame devicing. Seated even at the Round Table by merit of her extensive services to the Crown in the European theater, she sensed a wariness at her nickname from her nominal allies. It was unfair of them to fear her so, she felt; the Britannians who had fallen collateral to her beloved Percival numbered less than thirty, and the only person she actually cared to kill went by the name of Charles zi Britannia.

Progress toward her goal was significant, but she couldn't find it within herself to be too happy about what she had obtained thus far. The closer she got, the more straining the advance.

Her progenitor ― now her immediate and sole superior ― had commanded that in deference to him, she should remove the white opera mask she habitually wore during briefings. She went with it so as not raise any suspicions, each time resigning herself to possible discovery. Each time, the man failed utterly to recognize her ― reaffirming in her mind his complete worthlessness as a parent. More dismayingly, her 'loyalty' to his will as a member of the Rounds didn't in the least incline him to lower his guard against her. It was almost enough to make her question her course of action.

She would bide her time, though; win his trust. She had nothing if not patience, and she had already waited for years ...

* * *

In the spring of 2017 a.t.b., when news arrived of the masked revolutionary that had appeared in Area 11, she was surprised to feel a familiar stirring in her heart ― the warmth of returned hope. The man's flamboyant mannerisms and his highfalutin mode of speech ― it could only be Lelouch.

Her feelings, though, were complicated, and not all positive. Though Lelouch's survival gladdened her, it displeased her that he was amateurish enough to attempt an open rebellion against the Empire with little more than a grass-roots terrorist cell. Worse, he had naively chosen to ally himself with the filthy savages that dared impose sexual slavery on poor little Nunnally. Undoubtedly, they'd capitalized on his ignorance of their sins, playing to his desires for revenge and invoking his softhearted, innocent sympathies. On their behalf, he was now dirtying his hands unnecessarily. Lelouch becoming a puppet to the Elevens ... she wouldn't tolerate it.

She would break him of this foolishness, she decided. She would take away his toy soldiers and beat him until he understood the futility of opposing Charles zi Britannia. When he learned sufficient humility to lick her boots and beg for mercy, she would wipe away his tears and graciously take him into her protection ― along with Nunnally, if the girl still lived. The two exiles had suffered enough, and didn't need their hands stained with the blood of their father. The old man's life was hers alone ...

* * *

A small part of her instinctively feared what her siblings would think of her if they realized what she was now. The girl they'd known growing up had died the day she'd taken up the Knife, and 'Luciana Bradley' ― if she were honest with herself ― was little more than a bloodthirsty, merciless bitch who got off on the suffering of her opponents. Even Cornelia ― who she'd hoped could acknowledge her as a worthy knight ― declared after seeing her in battle that the House li Britannia would associate no more with the Knights Grausam. Would Lelouch and Nunnally be able to accept her?

She pushed the thoughts away. Now was not a time to falter or second-guess herself ― not when she was so close ...

* * *

Things fell into place almost like clockwork when she finally made the move to approach her estranged siblings.

'Zero,' it seemed, resembled Cornelia in his views regarding honor and justice, and it was thus unlikely that Lelouch would be understanding of the mortal sacrifice that was 'Luciana.' Additionally, the Knight of Ten was now a higher profile public figure than her lesser persona, and it would hardly do for one of her reputation to be seen wandering about the Tokyo Settlement. In the end, she had little choice but to don the mask of the weak girl she had left behind.

It disgusted her to pretend the chaste, pacifistic complacency of the coddled, sheltered kitten, but perhaps it was for the best. Embraced again against the warm bosom of Euphemia li Britannia, a ravaged Lelouch would find relief from the delicious pain he endured under the whip of Luciana Bradley. By the hand of the gentle princess as well, a certain honorary Britannian known as Kururugi Suzaku would be visited with the consequences of his father's sins ...

Luciana could almost feel her nether regions lubricate at the thought.

* * *

**END CONCEPT.**

"What if Euphie were (S)?" Believe it or not, it came to me in a bizarre dream. Feel free to continue it if you like it. I may add more to this at a future date. :D


End file.
